runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Kingdom of Southern Misthalin
The Kingdom of Southern Misthalin is a Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clan aimed towards Skilling, Player-vs-Player, Role-Playing, and occasional clan events. It is a P.O.E. (Player Owned Empire), Consisting of Lumbridge, and Draynor Village. This clan operates using Pacific Standard Time (PST). Its clan Homeworld is world 31. Clan Codes / Official Colors and Crest Clan Codes Code Green': Kingdom is at peace' Code Yellow: Signs of trouble Code Orange: The clan has been attacked Code Red: We are at war Clan Colors The official Clan Colors are:: Blue, White, Yellow The official Clan Crest: Misthalin Ranks Ranks are given out by the leader. they decide if a player has been loyal to the Empire. If a player wants to be promoted but hasn't been picked, they can get a recommendation from a Silver Star. TITLES 1 Chevron: Citizen 2 Chevron: Preist/Preistess 3 Chevron: Clan Police/ Army Bronze Star: Squad Captain, Commander Silver Star: Nobles/ Royal Gaurd, Advisor Gold Star: Royals, Generals, Clan Pope Description of Rank Duties Citizens: Regular people Priests/Preistess: Perform weddings, and give food to troops in battle. Clan Police/ Army: The clan police patrol the Empire and keep things in shape (May be drafted to fight in wars) the clan Army pretty explanitory. Squad Captain/Commanders: Squad Captains are in charge of 5 Army. Commanders are in change of 2 Squad Captains. Nobles/Royal Gaurd/Advisor: Nobles are the Nobility of the clan, The Royal Gaurd Procte*** Royals and nobles, Advisors Advise me what to do their are 2 Advisors, a War advisor and a Religous Advisor. Royals: Royals are the Emperor, Empress, Crown Prince/Princess, Prince, Princess. Generals Are in charge of 3 Comanders, and think of fighting strategys. The clan Pope performs Weddings, last rites, Blessings, on Royalty, He also Marches around the Empire and has 2 Royal gaurd. Royal Gaurd: The Royal Gaurd is an Elite group of fighters whose duty is to protect the Gold Stars. The Emperor has Complete Control over these. Squads: Squads are made up of 5 Armymen lead by a Squad Captain. Rules #Follow all Jagex Rules #NO Flamming or fighting in the clan #No Spamming the Clan Chat # Be nice to clan members #Don't resend applications unless you were sweept from the clan Clan Sweeping: Clan sweeping is where we kick Members off the clan chat who have been inactive for 2 weeks. If you were swept please PM me or resend your Application saying you were swept. Uniforms Citizen: Anything Priest/Preistess: Priest Robes for Priests, Druid Robes for Preistess Police: Leather boots, Blue wizard Robe top, Blue Trousers (from theresa not Dwarf Trousers!) Army: Camofloudge Random event when Patrolling, Black when in fights. Squad Captain: White Armour Commander: Iniate Temple Knight Armour. Nobles: Anything Royal Gaurd: Tyras Helm, Steel Body and legs, Steel Spear, Red Fremenik cloak, red boots and gloves. Royal Gaurd Captain: Same as Royal Gaurd except Gold fremennik cape, gold boots and gloves. Advisor: Full Vyre Watch General: Temple knight Prostyle Royal: Anything Pope: Guthix Vestments, Guthix book. Justice System If you have been offended or wish for a person to be kicked from the clan (must have a valid reson) the clan shall hold a trial and have a judge, and 3-5 Jury Members that the Emperor shall Pick. The Emperor does not have to hold trials to kick off people. If you would like to hold a trial Please fill out this application on our forum quick find code 93-94-858-61385687 Name: Persons name you are holding trial against: Reason: Applications: (please post applications on our forum quick find code 93-94-858-61385687 Citizen Application: Name: Why do you want to join? Police/Army application Name: Combat level: Reason for joining? Will you be loyal to the clan? Preist/Preistess Application Name: Religon: Cooking level: Prayer level: Squad Captain/Commander Application: Name How long have you been in the clan? Why should you be Squad Captain/ Commander? Noble/Advisor Application: Name: Why do you want to be a Noble/Advisor? Royal Gaurd Application: Name: Combat: Warrior type? (Archer, Mage, Fighter): Will you be Loyal to the Emperor? Reason for joing the Royal Gaurd? General Application: Combat: How long have you been in the clan? Will you help the clan? Pope Application: Prayer level: Name: NOTE: Royals are memebers of the Royal Family i will deciede whom joins the Royal Family. Ally applications: Name: Clan Name: Will you help the Kingdom of Southern Misthalin when it needs help? Reason for being ally: Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans